Dead At 17 The Songfic
by Alley Parker
Summary: By popular request i have created a songfic to Dead at 17 which is one of the songs that I have writen. I hope you like it! Please R&R!


_Disclaimer: Disney owns all (except the song that's mine)_

_A/N: Hey guys by popular demand on the song I have created a song fic! Also I want to say thanks to all the pleople who had review the song Dead At 17! And here are some shoutouts..._

_IceSpikeXBlackRose__: Yes I did write the song myself :)_

_Stargazing Maiden__: Ummm...well that's not really who I had in mind but jope I didn't disapoint you too much..._

_tinkerbell877__: Thax and I hope you enjoy the songfic just as much._

_ali anson : I hope we R talking 'bout the same message lol :)_

_stormynights78613__: That's a big compliment 'cause I think you write very well!_

_hotchic12__: Eplains a lot about what? I'm just kidding. Well here's what I was thinking of when I was writing the song..._

**

* * *

**

**Read the news paper this morning**

**Didn't suspect a thing**

**But when I read the article**

**I wasn't shocked to learn that he was dead**

The carefree 17 year old girl with brown hair and dark eyes walked out side that fall morning expecting another usual routine day. Yes that girl was me. When I picked up the paper, rolled up in a tube, I expected boring articles on the president or some crime. But what I saw was not what I had expected. Strangely it didn't surprise me though. The large headline printed on the front page bolded his name and the word SUICIDE.

**She told him he was no good**

**She stood him up in front of every one**

**She said she didn't care for him**

**He lost his beauty queen**

And now he's dead at seventeen 

There was no note. Only pictures of hi ex girlfriend scattered on the floor. But what can I say. I'm not surprised. All that time he told him what a looser he was. And how she'll pray for the poor girl that is ever subjected to him. When you're told that kind of stuff by the girl you love it's kind of hard not to go crazy.

**I saw he was close to the edge**

**But couldn't do a thing**

**It was like I could read his mind**

**And felt he was planning he's suicide**

The times I spoke to him he always seemed so far away. He seemed to grow numb to the whole world around him. At first I thought if he has time to himself he'll recover from the pain and all the losses he took over the past four months. But I guess I realized later that he wasn't getting over it. It was getting worse. I felt this coming. Deep in my heart it's like I knew this was inevitable.

**She told him he was no good**

**She stood him up in front of every one**

**She said she didn't care for him**

He lost his beauty queen 

**And now he's dead at seventeen**

I knew all the abuses she put him through. The way she encouraged people to laugh at him. Mostly when they broke up. But even when they were together she'd never go out of her way to make him feel loved. When she broke up with him…I guess he almost lost it then. It seemed by then she had so brainwashed him ghat he didn't realize how he was ever going to live without her.

**Walking and thinking about him**

**I feel so guilty**

**I saw it coming but kept quiet**

**But what could I do I felt like a child**

In a way I guess he was already dieing inside from the day she slammed the door in his face. She knew it too. And she enjoyed the show.

I walked down the street with the clouds over my head. In he early Saturday morning the streets were deserted. I thought about him. And I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks. He had come o me one night and said "Al? Al I can't do this anymore I feel so lost and stupid and useless!" I knew then. And I hate myself so much for knowing and for just closing my eyes on it. I'd sit there and talk to him. I held him when he cried that night but still I refused to believe that the strong man I had once known was going to take his own life because of some bitch that decided she likes seeing him in hell.

**She told him he was no good**

**She stood him up in front of every one**

**She said she didn't care for him**

**He lost his beauty queen**

**And now he's dead at seventeen**


End file.
